Sensitive
by wastedaddiction
Summary: Doesnt Morinaga have a sweet spot? Does Souichi have the guts to find out?


_All characters belong to Takanaga Hinako_

_So, here is a quicky. May make a part 2, may not. I take pride in being a tease. _

_I'm sorta going through this phase where all I write is either way before Tetsuhiro/Souichi or after they're already in a relationship. Its weird, I know. And its especially weird, because I hate writing past what the author has already done, ya know? Its like, yeah, yeah, the last chapter was great, but here's what I think should happen. Kinda rude. And Im already writing a fanfic, which is on a thin line of admiration and disrespect._

_I talk too much._

_So this is after they've hooked up. Souichi might be OOC. Not doing too well writing for his character these days. I still get riled up whenever I read the last chapter. Because** finally** he gets **himself.** Gosh. _

_This is just a really quick publication. Just to have something up here. I barely have time for anything! oh well._

_Tell me what you think might happen? Any suggestions for Morinaga's sweet spot? If I like the suggestion, I might make a part two (because I sure as heck cant come up with any good spots)_

_Anyways. Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>The room was silent except for the occasional creak of the bed. Morinaga was placing light kisses on Souichi's neck, the way he always did after they had sex. He was snuggled close, and Souichi could feel his hot breath between kisses. It took a while for his body to calm down, especially with his lover so close. His heart was still racing, his head was still in a daze, and he still felt that pleasant ache all over. Morinaga was good at what he did. <em>Really<em> good.

Which made Souichi feel a little…inadequate. Whenever they landed in bed, Morinaga was in charge. When it came to kissing, Morinaga took the lead. If there ever was a need to set the mood, Morinaga would be the one to initiate it. Always Morinaga. And meanwhile, Souichi just sat there like a bump on a log and took it. He wouldn't really see any of it coming and was taken by surprise often, thus made immovable until his body caught up to his lover's intentions and began to move on its own. He was often granted soft kisses out of nowhere or meaningful hugs in the middle of something important. Finally, when he would realize where the situation was headed, he would kiss him back or relax his posture—or stop fighting because he still wasn't quite used to the fact that, yes, he was now dating the younger man.

And that was disconcerting. He didn't really like the fact that Morinaga was doing all the work. After they had become official, he quickly realized his role in the situation. True, he was aware that he was—and would probably always be— the bottom, but that didn't mean he had to act like a one. Certainly not!

Then when it came to the subject of just how good Morinaga was, there would always be the question of how he got there. Sure, he knew Morinaga had other partners before him. There was never any specification to how many, or which gender, and Souichi wasn't going to ask. He didn't feel like prodding him about his past when he seemed hurt, but now he was sort of…jealous. No, it wasn't so much jealousy as it was envy. Morinaga, who was now wrapping his arms around him, had more practice than he did. He had slept with more people. He had learned more techniques. However, when it came to Souichi, he was limited in the amount of pleasure he could give him in return.

Morinaga was kinky. He would do it under almost any condition (he found that out the hard way on a public street). But Souichi was more conservative when it came to sex. His preference was lights off, under the covers, something simple. To be honest, if he had it his way, he wouldn't be sleeping with Morinaga at all. However, he_ did_ love him. And naturally he would want to…

He sighed. This was difficult. At the moment, Morinaga was trailing his fingers down his side, sending waves of chills through his body. They spread out on his hip and drew lazy circles across his stomach. He still had the rare sensitive spot that Morinaga hadn't caught on to yet, and one of those was just below his navel. When the spot was lightly brushed, Souichi accidently let out a gasp, alerting the younger man to his sensitivity. The fingers stopped. _Shit. _

"Here?" Morinaga's curious voice filled the room. When he didn't receive an answer, he lightly brushed the area until he found the spot again, causing the same reaction. It almost tickled and unfortunately was enough to turn Souichi on. His body wasn't quite ready for round two, so he squirmed away.

"J-just knock it off!" He was saying this with false hope that Morinaga would listen. "Go to sleep already."

But Morinaga wasn't going to go to sleep. Not now that he had found yet another spot with the potential to drive Souichi crazy in bed. He gently swept his fingertips across the area one more time, just to guarantee that was the right place. His lover's gasp reassured him, and suddenly Morinaga was up for another game of Make Souichi Go Insane with Lust.

Morinaga sat up and positioned himself so that he was directly over the older man. A warning growl did nothing, and with slow, delicate movements, Morinaga trailed his fingers down Souichi's torso, making him tremble. He hissed when that spot was reached and took a moment to glare up at his offender. Morinaga was wearing an interested smile and his eyes were dewy. Souichi hated it when he pretended to play innocent. They both knew that wasn't he case—the idiot was never innocent. He constantly entertained perverted thoughts, and would take the older man in public if he didn't get arrested for it. Narrowing his eyes, Souichi began his threats. He didn't exactly have the energy to stop him tonight, so he hoped to high heaven that it worked.

"Don't. You. _Dare_."

Unfazed, Morinaga placed a kiss on his chest.

"I swear, so help me…"

One more kiss, lower down…

"Quit it!"

Another placed a little lower…

"CUT IT OUT!"

And another one, getting closer…

"MORINGAGA…!"

And closer…

"STO—"

Their eyes met as the obviously suicidal young man dipped his tongue out of his mouth, letting it hover over the newfound spot. Souichi knew just how much trouble he was in, but didn't say a word. What could he say? It wasn't like Morinaga listened to him anyway. He was helplessly trapped. The asshole was stronger than him, and if he still didn't comply, Morinaga wasn't above using the handcuffs he had gotten last month. That would be…unpleasant, and he didn't want to make it any more so than it already was. Or rather, would be. With a gulp and a rush of courage, he closed his eyes. Morinaga chuckled softly at his compliance and Souichi wanted to smack him into next month. A small kiss on the sensitive spot didn't do much but tickle a little. It wasn't until Morinaga began to brush his lips back and forth, did it start to feel _good_. A content sigh escaped, followed by a lazy curse. It was slowly beginning to feel better than 'good'. It was getting a bit intense as the younger man grazed the area and began to move lower. Souichi's eyes shot open and he suddenly pushed Morinaga's head away from his groin. This earned him a sharp glare, but when he returned it, what he got was puppy-eyes.

"Why not?" The question was short of a whimper.

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"Would you listen to people when they're telling you no?"

"I promise it'll feel good." And when Souichi didn't respond, he continued with, "You know it does. You've never said no before." But he had. "Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at something?" True to his puppy-like response, Morinaga placed his head on his stomach, chin settled just between his ribs, and peered up with a mix expression of curiosity and longing. Suddenly, Souichi felt guilty for denying him, and obligated to make it up. _How stupid._ He slowly sat up, grumbling, pulled the fool's face closer, and placed a very light kiss on his lips. Morinaga stopped breathing—as if the kiss itself was so fragile, it could break in a breath.

Souichi's eyes fluttered open. Whenever he'd try to take the lead in affection, Morinaga would treat him with such delicacy, such sensitivity; he felt like a deer trying not to be scared off. He didn't like that. He wasn't some cream puff. He could be affectionate too. It wasn't always Morinaga who was the romantic. And he knew that the only reason he acted that way was because Souichi still wasn't quite used to kissing a man. Morinaga was scared that he would suddenly open his eyes, realize what was happening, and become repulsed. He was afraid of being rejected again, which would hurt even more now that he's had a taste of what could be. But Souichi wasn't going to leave. Yeah, okay, he was still a little worried about himself, having fallen in love with another man, however, these feelings were her to stay. And he was going to prove that. All he had to do was find Morinaga's sweet spot. That wouldn't be too difficult ,right?

Right.


End file.
